


Homecoming: Aftermath

by Zenny01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: The events directly following Spider-Man Homecoming.





	1. Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do some kind of alternate ending to Spider-Man homecoming because it is impossible that Peter would just be fine after having a building collapse on him, surviving a plane crash, and then nearly getting his ass handed to him by the Vulture. So I will update this as soon as I can. Don't forget to bookmark this so you can come back for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Pain blanketed Peter’s entire body. He was covered in blood and a few pieces of metal stuck out of his abdomen. His muscles ached from when he had to lift a building off of himself and there was a ringing in his ears from when the plane crashed. Peter tried to move and almost passed out from the amount of pain surging through his body. He leaned back against the rubble trying to make the world stop spinning. After a couple more attempts at standing, he was finally able to leave the beach leaving behind Adrian Toomes and a short note. 

Swinging home was really hard. It was the most excruciating thing Peter had ever felt. He landed on the roof of his apartment and slowly climbed down the wall to get to his window trying not to throw up as he was upside down. He was really glad Aunt May had decided to work a night shift so she wouldn’t find him bleeding out on the floor. Peter quietly opened the window not wanting to disturb any of his neighbors. He lost his mask in the wreckage and forgot to get it before swinging home. He stumbled inside and collapsed on the floor. Breathing hurt so Peter held his breath for a few seconds, of course, that didn’t help. It only made passing out a much more appealing action. The only thing that drove Peter to the first aid kit he kept in his room was the thought of May finding him unconscious in a onesie.

Taking off the suit was painful. It was stuck to his body as though someone had glued it on. He had to rip it off, and that did not sound pleasant. Looking around the room, Peter grabbed his belt folding it over a couple of times before putting it in his mouth. He took a deep breath and tore the suit off his torso. He bit down hard on the belt in his mouth trying not to scream or cry. Tearing off the front of the suit caused some cuts from the crash to reopen and more blood stained the carpet. Peter sighed, and took a breath before removing the back of his suit and his pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Peter looked down at his body. It was covered in cuts and bruises and there were puncture wounds from the Vulture’s claws. And that was only what he could see. Peter sighed and decided the next thing he should do was remove the metal protruding from his side. He got the first aid kit and then put the belt back into his mouth knowing how much this would hurt. Wrapping his hands around the cold metal shards, he steadied himself before yanking it out of his body. Peter screamed. Blood leaked out of the wound below making Peter want to throw up. He quickly applied pressure to the wound trying to focus his blurry vision. After wrapping that injury in gauze, Peter moved on to the second and third pieces of metal repeating the process.

After Peter was done, he decided to take a shower. That was a huge mistake. The water only stayed clear until it hit him before turning red and splashing to the tile floor. The soap burned the wounds as he desperately tried to clean them. When he stepped out of the shower, the towel was stained with red as he continued to exsanguinate. He re-addressed his wounds before stumbling into his room, throwing his costume into his closet, and collapsing on his bed and blacking out.


	2. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I am so sorry that this chapter has taken me so long. School has been hectic the last few days. I will try to update this again before the end of my break. Also, Bruce stayed on earth in my story. I hope you like it.
> 
> (I am not a doctor so this is not medically accurate. Sorry!)

When Peter woke up it was morning. His whole body ached and blood had seeped through his pajamas overnight. The world around him spun, probably because he’d lost so much blood the night before. He was lucky to pull the covers over his blood stained pajamas before Aunt May walked into the room. 

“Morning honey,” May said sweetly, “How was homecoming?”

“It was fine,” Peter lied trying not to cringe in pain. His senses were overreacting to everything giving him a killer headache. 

“Just fine?” May asked surprised. Peter only shrugged in response. May smiled and walked towards the door. “I burned the pancakes so I am going to order a pizza. Is that ok with you?” 

Peter nodded as May closed the door. He let out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t see him so banged up or she’d ask questions. Ones that couldn’t be answered with Steve from Brooklyn beat me up. Peter’s phone began to buzz and he reached out for it trying to stifle the whimper that escaped his lips. He looked at the caller ID and saw Happy’s name pop onto the screen. Peter sighed. He really didn’t feel like being told he was a failure, even though he was one.

Looking around at all his clothes, Peter decided that he should wear something baggy to avoid his clothes scratching against his injuries. He carefully and quickly replaced the badanges wrapping his torso and put on a large sweatshirt and sweatpants. He put the hood over his head hoping the shadows would cover up the large bruises that had yet to fade from his face. He opened the door slowly and tried to walk as normally as possible. His head was still spinning so he probably had a worse concussion than he originally.

May noticed his limping, it was hard not to. She snuck up behind Peter and pulled his hood back from his head while he was getting a slice of pizza. She gasped at the sight. Peter yelped before pulling the hood back over his head, but it was too late. May had already seen at least on of the black and purple bruises that littered his face.

“Oh my god! Peter what the hell happened!?” May screamed. She couldn’t believe Peter would hide something like this from her. “Who beat you up? Was it that Flash kid again? God that kid is such a jerk.”

“May, its fine. Calm down. I just walked into a door at the dance yesterday. I was embarrassed so I didn’t want to say anything.” Peter replied. He couldn’t believe Aunt May had snuck up on him. So much for Spider Sense. May didn’t believe a word coming out of Peter’s mouth, but she didn’t want to pry so she dropped it. 

Peter sighed. That was close. May seeing one bruise was not a big deal, that could be explained. But if his entire face, his whole body was purple and blood stained with giant holes in his chest, that wouldn’t be so simple.

Peter walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side as his aunt. They watched mission impossible movies for a few hours. Every few minutes, Peter’s phone would light up. He didn’t answer, he didn’t even look anymore. He didn’t see a point and the light from the phone hurt his head anyways. 

The next day, he still didn’t feel any better. That was probably due to the fact he didn’t sleep at all, his head was still plagued with images from the fight. He was still steadily bleeding and the loss of blood made him dizzy, but he couldn’t do anything but wait for his healing factor to kick in. He decide to watch Star Wars today. During episode six, someone knocked on the door. May, who’d joined him when she woke up, got up to answer the door. 

“Who is it May?” Peter says.

“Hey kid,” a familiar voice said. Happy entered Peter’s view. Peter sunk back hoping his hoodie covered most of his face. He noticed that his hoodie was starting to get wet. Blood was probably going through the bandages now. He was really glad that the hoodie was black and it would be harder to notice the stains. He stares at Happy not really sure what to do,

“What the hell are you doing here?” May asks Happy, “Didn’t Stark fire my nephew?”

“Mr. Stark wants to see him,” Happy responds, “I think he wants to apologize, which believe me is a big deal.”

May turned to Peter. “It’s up to you,” She told him.

“I’ll go,” Peter said quietly. He was ashamed of what had happened two days ago and he knew he needed to take responsibility for his actions. The whole apology thing was just an excuse. He went into his room and quickly addressed his wounds. He put on another hoodie and some other pants before going out to meet Happy at the car.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Happy said when Peter got to the car. Peter was surprised. He’d disobeyed Tony, twice, crashed a plane, ditched a girl, and hadn’t stopped bleeding the entire time. Peter didn’t speak, he barely moved. He gave Happy a curt nod and looked down. He got into the car, and didn’t try to initiate any conversation. 

Happy was very confused by this behaviour. Peter had always been energetic and excited, especially when it came to seeing Tony. He knew Tony had yelled at the kid and taken his suit, but this was something else. Peter had a distant look, one he’d gotten to know all too well working for Tony Stark. It was a look of guilt, and pain, and sadness all in one. Happy sighed. When they got to the Avengers facility, the kid didn’t look up. Happy got out of the car. 

“Stay here,” he said to Peter getting out of the car. There was no response, but Happy knew the kid had heard him. He walked over to Tony who was waiting at the door.

“Took you long enough,” Tony said when Happy approached.

“Tony, there’s something wrong with the kid,” Happy responded. Tony looked at him confused. “He’s not going to be able to handle a press conference, he barely spoke the entire way over here. He looks like he’s scared of his shadow.”

Tony looked over Happy’s shoulder to try and get a better view of Peter. He was still in the car, and he was wearing a dark blue, almost black, hoodie that covered most of his face. He was probably hiding a bruise or something. 

“Ok,” Tony said, “I’ll call Pepper. Get the kid and meet me in the lab.”

Happy nodded and they parted ways. He called Pepper to ask her to call off the press conference, which she wasn’t exactly happy about, and then made his way down to the lab. 

“Ah, there he is,” Tony said spotting Peter on a bench inside. Peter barely moved he didn’t look up to meet Tony’s gaze. It was as if every ounce of energy was squeezed from his body.

“Hi Mr. Stark,” Peter said softly. Something was definitely wrong. 

“You ok, kid? Tony asked walking over to Peter and putting his hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, Peter flinched away from his touch and let out a small barely audible whimper. “Peter?”

Suddenly, Peter got up and ran. He was hyperventilating. He felt like he was under the building again. There wasn’t enough air. His body was being crushed by rubble and all he inhaled was dust. No one was coming for him, he would die here. Trapped under a building that weighed a thousand tons. 

“Friday,” Tony began after Peter fled the room, “What the hell is going on?”

“Mr. Parker seems to be suffering from a panic attack, he is currently in the common area. No one else is in the surrounding area at the moment.”

A panic attack. Tony has had his fair share of those, but he didn’t have any until after New York. Whatever, Peter went through to stop the Vulture was bad. Really bad. Peter didn’t deserve that, he was still a kid.

Tony ran through the halls to the common area. Peter was on the floor gasping for air. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was screaming. Seeing him like this broke Tony’s heart. He wasn’t even aware when Tony came into the room. 

“Peter, you gotta breathe,” Tony said to him. Peter still didn't seem to hear him. Tony tried to get him to sit up, but every time he touched the kid he pulled back in pain. Peter was yelling for someone to help him and Tony was really trying, but the kid didn’t see him. “Peter!” Tony screamed at the top of his lungs. That got his attention. He bolted upright looking around trying to remember where he was. 

“Peter it’s ok,” Tony said, “Calm down.” Peter’s breathing started to even out. He looked like he was in pain and now that the hood had fallen from his face Tony could see some of his injuries. He had a long scratch on his face and multiple bruises. Peter quickly put the hood back on.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony couldn’t believe it. What on earth was the kid apologizing for.

“You don’t have to say sorry,” Tony told him, “What you do need to do is get a doctor to look at your injuries. That cut on your face looks deep.”

“No Mr. Stark really I’m fine,” Peter insisted.

“Either you go down to the med bay, now or I can force you to go down there which we both know I could do.” Tony said authoritatively. Peter sighed looking down at the ground.

“Fine,” Peter says walking away. Tony couldn’t believe this was the same kid he’d recruited a few months ago. Peter looked so drained and damaged. Tony could barely recognize him. When they got down to the med bay, Tony called Bruce in. 

“Take off your hoodie and shirt,” Bruce instructed. Peter didn’t he looked utterly terrified. 

“Peter,” Tony said, “Take them off, NOW!” Peter took a deep breath before lifting the hoodie and shirt off his body. Tony and Bruce looked at him, stunned. Bandages wrapped Peter’s whole body. They were all red with blood.

“Peter,” Bruce asked, “When did you apply these?” Peter shrugged.

“Before I left the apartment,” He said. Bruce and Tony both shared a look of concern. That had only been four hours ago. 

“Friday,” Tony said, “Run an assessment of Peter’s injuries.” A blue light appeared from the ceiling scanning over Peter’s bandaged body.

“Assessment complete,” The AI said, “Mr. Parker has six puncture wounds of varying degrees on his torso, he his ribs have been broken, he has eight fractures in his arms and four in his legs. He also appears to be suffering from a major concussion. He has multiple deep lacerations and has had six different ligaments snap.”

Tony froze. He listened as Friday named each injury one after another. Peter looked ashamed keeping his head down. How the hell did this kid manage to even walk let alone run like he had during a panic attack. Bruce heard the AI and immediately jumped into action.

“We need to sedate him now, I am going to have to stop the internal bleeding,” Bruce said to Tony.

“WHAT!?” Peter screamed. He clearly did not like the idea of being unconscious. Within an instant Peter was running to the door, limping as he went. 

“Friday lock the doors to the med bay.” Tony yelled running after Peter. Bruce seemed to get the idea and ran to grab a sedative from the drawer.

“Yes boss,” Friday said. Peter reached the door and tried to kick it down. Bruce and Tony however, were a lot faster. Shooting the sedative at Peter didn’t work. He dodged out of the way like he knew they were coming. So Tony took the sedative and dove at Peter praying to God he wouldn’t get more injured. He jammed the sedative into Peter’s thigh. This may have slowed Peter down, but it didn’t stop him.

“Crap,” Tony thought to himself. Of course it didn’t work. Peter’s enhanced metabolism would mean they’d need at least three times as much to knock him out. Tony ran over to Bruce and grabbed 3 more sedatives and fought Peter to put the drugs in his system. Eventually, Peter was out cold. By that time, Bruce had prepared an IV for the sedatives and sterilized his work station. Bruce got to work immediately. Tony stepped out of the room to let him work, but he stayed nearby.

Tony texted May letting her know that Peter was going to stay at the Compound for a few days to work out the internship details. He waited outside for hours. He felt so guilty, if he hadn’t taken away the suit, Peter’s injuries wouldn’t be as major. It was his fault Peter was in the middle of surgery. After a long wait, Bruce stepped out of the room.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Bruce said, “He should wake up in a little bit. I have no idea what happened to him, but he probably has some psychological trauma. You should go in there and be there when he wakes up.” Tony nodded. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear from you guys. The next chapter will be Tony finding out what happened to Peter during the events of Homecoming.


End file.
